Cinchona
by Denyce
Summary: Lorne is poisoned. Slash, established Evan/Radek


Supported in-between two of his teammates Evan stepped through the gate.

Evan couldn't deny his nervousness when he saw the medical team waiting for them. He quickly scanned the room breathing a sigh of relief when he spotted Radek. Evan smiled, their eyes locked; through his steady gaze he tried to let Radek know he'd be alright, that it looked worse than it was. Radek didn't return his smile. Instead he watched as Radek's face drained of color and his eyes widened almost comically in fright.

He was about to call out to Radek, but his teammates suddenly moved and manhandled him onto the waiting gurney.

Between the gasps of pain Evan tried to lift up and managed to choke out a weak, "Wait" Keller was the only one who appeared to have heard him as she pushed Evan back down they started to wheel him away. "Major, don't move."

Evan barely noticed as she continued to hover over him taking his vitals and reporting them to Carson.

From their responses it was obvious the prognosis wasn't good. He tried to pay attention, but the continuous spasms of pain that rippled through his body made it difficult to concentrate and he only heard fragments of their conversations. However he clearly heard Keller telling Carson to prep for emergency surgery.

Evan tried to protest, tell them that he wasn't that bad, however when he opened his mouth only moans of agony escaped. Scared out of his mind, he wanted Radek, had to see him. He tried to get Keller's attention and make her understand, but was distracted when he heard the colonel's voice. "Doc told you not to move; now I'm making it an order."

Evan closed his eyes, confused because he hadn't moved. In fact, he couldn't move without being bombarded with more pain. He cursed himself; it was obvious in hindsight he screwed up when he ordered Cole, who had been carrying him to put him down so he could walk through the gate on his own feet. He would have insisted on walking alone under his own power, but he could barely stand without assistance and needed Stackhouse and Cole at his side. Apparently just going through the gate exhausted his reserves and accelerated the poison running through his system.

Now he just wanted to tell Keller he had to see Radek, needed to see him before he had surgery. Though moving a fraction made him dizzy. He meant to turn toward Keller, but found himself facing his CO instead. Though puzzled he was facing the wrong person he still wanted Radek and intended to tell his CO just that, but stopped when he heard John call out, "Zelenka get your ass over here."

Evan shifted, looking in the same direction John had called out to. It didn't help he couldn't make out anything clearly. It was all a blur then Evan belatedly realized they were running alongside him with the gurney. John yelled, "Major, stop moving."

They slowed only when they reached the transporter and wheeled him inside; Keller and the medical team surrounded him.

Abruptly John left his side, "Hold on," and Evan watched as he leaned through the doors, grabbing Radek before the doors closed. John maneuvered one of the medics out of the way and pushed Radek toward him. "Okay it's your job to make sure he follows Doctor's orders. Especially since he's not listening to anyone else as you can see - basically being a stubborn ass."

At his side Radek reached out and clasped his hand, lacing their fingers together as he stared down at him. Evan tried to acknowledge the gesture by squeezing his hand in return – his fingers didn't move; he was again confused when his body didn't respond.

Drawing his attention Radek lifted and kissed the back of Evan's hand then he started to mutter a rain of curses in both English and Czech. There was no heat behind the words, but left no doubt that he agreed with his CO. It was clear and showed on Radek's face how upset he was. However having him here, hearing his voice, soothed Evan's fears and calmed him down despite the pain. He smiled up at Radek and told him not to worry; he was going to be just fine that he had the best doctors in both galaxies.

Radek gasped, behind him John's eyes widened and Evan heard the worry when John called, "Doc?"

Keller was instantly there a pen light flashing across his eyes. "Major, blink once if you can understand me."

Evan opened his mouth to tell her that he did understand, but instead of the words he tried to convey, what he heard was gibberish sounds coming out of his mouth. He tried again, his own panic rising with each nonsensical sound he made.

Overly anxious Evan lost his breath and started to hyperventilate, his eyes darted between them, their features contorted running a gambit of emotions everything from: concern, confusion, shock and horror. Helpless he watched when John anchored his hands on Radek's shoulders, a simple gesture to offer comfort.

That's when he noticed Radek's body was trembling, his eyes welling with tears as he talked. Evan could only stare, watching his lips move and suddenly realized he couldn't hear Radek's distinctive accent. Evan didn't need Keller to tell him his basic vitals were off the charts. He could feel his rapid pulse increase. Apparently it was in a race to catch up to his accelerating fear that danced in tune to the throbbing pain throughout his body.

During each bout he tried to stay focused on Radek. Slowly, as if a window was cracked open, the words started to make sense. Although full sentences still came to him in broken fragments, it was enough to understand what Radek was telling him - to stay, that he couldn't leave him, not now after they were finally together.

Then Radek switched to Czech. Words were spilling out faster now, almost running together. Evan didn't have to guess what Radek kept emphasizing; he had heard it enough over the months since they'd lived together. Every morning when they woke up limbs entwined, and he'd have patches of dry drool on his chest and neck, and Radek saying he loved him.

Evan tried to open his mouth to answer but couldn't. He wanted to return the sentiment, to let Radek know how much he loved the man. However there was no time as the doors swished open and they were once again running alongside him toward the infirmary.

By the time they entered the infirmary he was blind and deaf, only the tight hold of Radek's hand giving him some measure of assurance. He felt the gurney slow to a stop. Felt Radek's lips on his hand then a soft brush against his cheek. Terrified, Evan tightened his grip and tried to hang on, but was forcibly pulled away from Radek.

Helpless without sight or hearing and trapped in a void of pain without Radek to anchor him, Evan quietly slipped into the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness.

"What are you kidding me? You can't do that, its highway robbery."

"Fine, do not pay then you will forfeit."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Velky hlupák, I didn't create the rules, now did I?"

Evan's lips twitched as he listened to Radek. He heard a rustle at his side then John quietly whispering in his ear, "Lorne, you awake?"

He tried to speak, to pry open his eyes, but nothing happened. His eyelids were too heavy; however John saw his attempt and called out. "Radek, Doc?"

Abruptly a flurry of noise surrounded him and it was almost too much. It took him a moment to realize Radek had clasped his hand holding it closer to his face, and he felt his heated breath as he spoke. "Láska…"

Carson interrupted, his voice boomed loudly over the rustle of whomever else in the room "Everyone out." making Evan flinch involuntary when he did.

Radek's voice cracked as he excitedly spoke, "Carson he moved." Then he leaned in closer, "Evan laska, are you awake?"

The room was suddenly silent. Evan opened his mouth, he wanted to reply, but was still having a difficult time making any sounds; instead he focused and squeezed Radek's hand as hard as he could. Radek returned the gesture, "Did you see? He's awake, he's awake." Radek leaned over, words spilling out in-between the kisses he rained over Evan's face.

Somewhere off to his side he heard John's obviously pleased voice. "Yeah I'd say he's awake and well on the mend."

Evan hoped that John's assessment was right and his facial muscles were actually displaying what he had been trying to display at Radek's response– a shit eating grin.

"Thank you for your prognosis, but I'd like to see to my patient now. Now out with ye."

John laughed, "No problem Doc. Alright you heard Carson, everyone out… "

The shuffle of activity around him commenced and Evan started to wonder how many people were in the room. He didn't have long to wait as members of his team each said their good-byes promising to visit once they were allowed. They were quickly followed by John's team. John held back a moment. Though he couldn't see his CO, Evan could hear the teasing lightness in his tone. "Major your last orders stand. Zelenka you let me know if he doesn't obey."

Once John was gone, it left only Radek at his side with Carson.

First he adjusted the bed until Evan was sitting up, then Carson moved with practiced ease through the exam. After Carson wiped away the crust and pried Evan's eyelids open, he was able to blink and keep them open on his own – drinking in the sight of Radek beside him. Though he saw the dark circles, the wayward snarl of Radek's uncombed hair, the rumpled clothes and smelled the slight stench, none of that matter. Even if he was able to talk, Evan didn't think he could muster any sounds pass the lump of emotions lodged in his throat. Radek held his gaze – they didn't need words as each silently devoured the other.

After changing his IV and taking several blood samples Carson handed Radek a glass of ice chips. "Appears the Colonel was right, things are looking good, but I'll have a better idea after we check your blood. Until then you rest and Jennifer will be in to check on you in a bit." At the door Carson slightly lifted the samples in a gesture of cheer. "Keep this up Major, and I'll get to kick you out my infirmary." His tone almost dreamy in delight at the prospect "might even have some peace and quiet around here without your entourage." Then looking directly at Radek, softly added. "Call me if he needs anything."

The door swished closed behind him. Radek turned and quickly dipped his head as he grabbed the glass and spoon feed him a small amount of ice.

The sudden silence was almost unnerving especially when Radek appeared to be avoiding looking at him. He didn't push it, but waited. After the third spoonful, Evan licked his lips and swallowed. He still couldn't voice his concern, but was mobile enough to push the next spoonful away.

Radek ducked his head, nervously rambling in Czech as Evan reached out and grabbed his wrist. He felt the tremors under Radek's skin, and pulled him closer. Slowly Radek looked up and met his gaze, his eyes overly bright. Swallowing like he was having a difficult time getting out the words, he quietly choked out. "Never been so scared laska, I almost lost you…"

Evan couldn't deny it was true; however the risk of dying was part of who he was. A soldier, regardless of what galaxy he resided in. Although that realization didn't change how terrified he felt of losing control over his body and the harbored fears of being trapped inside his body instead of just dying. He knew it wasn't something Radek wanted or was ready to hear and Evan could only be thankful he couldn't voice those fears.

Instead Evan reached up, awkwardly threading stiff fingers through Radek's hair. Radek didn't seem to mind and leaned forward. He needed Radek to know what he held on to even when he was trapped in his own body. Evan shifted, careful of his IV and cupped Radek's face forcing the Czech to look him in the eyes. Slowly as if he was enunciating each word, Evan mouthed out what he needed Radek to hear. "You didn't lose me. I'm right here where I belong, laska, with you. Always with you."

When Radek nodded that he understood, Evan pulled Radek to him sealing the sentiment with a kiss.

All too soon he fell back, physically exhausted. Although he was tired Evan patted the side of the bed. Radek knew what he wanted, but glanced at the door. Evan didn't care and lifted the blanket and sheet then gestured for Radek to remove his glasses. Thankful Radek didn't need any further encouragement as he took off his glasses and climbed in beside him.

He didn't have the full weight of Radek's body on him the way he wanted, but it was enough to just have him lying beside him.

And exactly what Radek needed when he heard the rumbling sounds of Radek snoring. Grateful they had this; Evan closed his eyes, allowing Radek's not so quiet snores to lull him into a deeper sleep.

Fin~

Translations via google translate  
>Velky hlupák = Big fool<br>Láska = love


End file.
